


Strategy and Planning URGENT: PLEASE READ

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Slurs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 5 fill for the HSWC. </p>
<p>"Draconian Dignitary/Her Imperial Condescension</p>
<p>"Fear is the most elegant weapon. Your hands are never messy. Threatening bodily harm is crude. Work instead on minds and beliefs, play insecurities like a piano. Be creative in approach. Force anxiety to excruciating levels or gently undermine the public confidence. Panic drives human herds over cliffs; an alternative is terror-induced immobilization. Fear feeds on fear. Put this efficient process in motion. Manipulation is not limited to people. Economic, social and democratic institutions can be shaken. It will be demonstrated that nothing is safe, sacred or sane. There is no respite from horror. Absolutes are quicksilver. Results are spectacular." –Jenny Holzer, Inflammatory Essays"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy and Planning URGENT: PLEASE READ

To: baddestbitchhic@fleetmail.hic  
From: DD@fleetmail.hic  
Subject: Re: Strategy for Takeover of Planet D466-F

I wanted to get back to you on the best way to deal with D466-F. If I may speak candidly here, our acquisition of Planet C883-A and accompanying satellite C883-A-2 was a disaster, and news is coming in from several clusters in the Epsilon Region of planetary revolt. We need to handle this new mission differently. 

There is a time and place for a full on assault and this isn't it. You give these places a common enemy. You give them someone to rally against, and hope that they can overthrow the giant crushing them beneath her heel. You need to rule in a way that they hardly know you've taken over until it's too late. You need to rule in such a way that they accept it and don't even mind.

Subtlety and mindgames are the way to go, Your Majesty. Please see the attached files for suggestions. I have included a list of key targets for assassination. Why raze an entire city to be rid of your opponents when you have highly capable laughsassins? Freeze assets. Dismantle markets. Give a small push to an unstable economy and it topples like an expensive vase.

War is coming. Save the war tactics for when it does. Rule with style and quiet dignity. Strike fear without panic. Cover the land in a blanket of unease and confusion. Disable your enemies, or better yet, bolster their enemies. Allies can be helpful. I recommend making some and doing it soon.

Please read the files. Please take it all under advisement and get back to me with your input.

Loyally yours,  
DD

P.S. Can we perhaps bring up the topic of your wardrobe? It isn't quite becoming of an empress, and is all flash and very little substance. I know a tailor. You could pay him a visit. And preferably not murder this one. I liked that tailor. Also, the official documentation of the empire could really go without... The bling. The goal is to be taken seriously. 

Attachments:  
takeoverdossier.zip

\---

To: DD@fleetmail.hic  
From: baddestbitchhic@fleetmail.hic  
Subject: Fishes ain't S)(IT an' they ain't sayin' NOFIN

S---EA ATTAC)(ED

I'm out,  
Condy

P.S. Fuck you, beach.  
P.P.S. Your new tailor has been iced. Bite me, suckafish.  
P.P.P.S. For reel though. Do you know how many war cruisers I have? Get schoolfed.

Attachments:  
MEANT2FLY.gif

[](http://imgur.com/y3pFeg8)


End file.
